Eureka
"Eureka" is the fourth episode of the second season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' seventeenth episode overall. Summary Tensions between Jax and Clay escalate when they disagree over strategy for rescuing Tig after he's captured by bounty hunters on a gun-running mission. Back in Charming, Gemma is rattled by a graphic reminder of her attack, and she sets out to do something about it. Plot The Charming charter of SAMCRO is readying to join the rest of their club on a charity motorcycle run. Clay's hands are still arthritic, and Gemma helps him inject cortisone into them. The pummeling Clay gave to Gemma's car probably didn't help either. Since he'll be away, he hopes the time apart will help Gemma deal with whatever it is she seems to be dealing with. Meanwhile, before Jax joins up with the ride, he gets a little taste of the home life as he talks to Tara. She suddenly realizes that the relationship has progressed so far that she could be considered Jax's "old lady." They're amused by that and Jax goes to tend to his son. Bobby chooses a broken down old bike to do the run in, and the rest tease him about it. Half-Sack, who is about to get a new testicle once his insurance allows for it, is also getting teased. Piney stays behind in Charming, where Clay asks him to look after things. Piney promises he'll keep an eye on Gemma too, but Clay says he shouldn't do that. Zobelle watches SAMCRO leave the town. The Charming branch of SAMCRO break off from the rest of the club and wind their way to a military surplus store, run by Cameron and Edmund Hayes, the Irish gun dealers. The charity run turns out to be a front for SAMCRO's gun-running. Edmund happens to mention that some of his bosses might be coming to the US, which concerns Chibs. Back in Charming, Gemma receives a package: one of the masks worn by her attackers. Since the mask was wrapped in a bag from the Sherman's Men's Store, she heads over to that store's former location in Charming, which is where Zobelle has set up his current business. Zobelle brushes her off but then Gemma runs into Weston, whom she recognizes as one of her attackers because of his neck tattoo. She keeps watch on the store, even when a woman tries to get her to move out of her parking spot. Gemma pulls a gun on the woman. Bobby's bike starts to spew out black smoke, which causes Tig to lose control of his bike and crash. At the hospital, the club is told that Tig will have to be moved to another hospital because of problems with his insurance. A nurse calls someone up in order to run a background check on Tig. Unser goes to check on Gemma after a report comes in about a woman with a gun. Gemma says that she didn't do anything to hurt the other woman, but Unser takes her gun just to be sure. Gemma explains about the package and the mask. Unser offers to accompany her back home, but when she spots Weston, she refuses Unser's help. Later, Unser talks to Zobelle and basically threatens him. People who don't belong in Charming tend to disappear. Tig is kidnapped from the hospital by bounty hunters who grab him for an outstanding warrant in Oregon. Bobby and Half-Sack try to give chase, but Bobby's bike won't start, leaving Half-Sack to go after the bounty hunters alone. Clay finds out that Tig has been taken, but he wants to finish the gun run before going after Tig. Jax counters that they should go after Tig first. They argue, and an angry Clay tries to leave, but his bike tips over and he can't move it with his aching hands. Opie tries to talk to him and convince him that they should go after Tig and warns him that the continuing fights with Jax are starting to affect the club. Unser tells Tara that he's worried about Gemma and thinks that she'll actually hurt someone sooner or later. He then tells Tara that she and Gemma aren't so different from one another. Tara worries that a doctor and a biker wouldn't make a good match, but Unser says that as long as they're both enjoying the relationship, anything is acceptable. Gemma tracks Weston down to a building site, where he's speaking to members of the Aryan gang. Tig figures out that the bounty hunters need to keep him injury free and alive, so he starts to taunt them. The bounty hunters beat him down and then they must make a stop in order to patch him up. Half-Sack gives this info to the rest of SAMCRO, which causes Clay and Jax to butt heads once again. Clay wants to wait until after sundown to grab Tig, because they'd be able to get more manpower. Jax wants to get Tig right away because who knows if he's still going to be there later. Bobby breaks up the ensuing scuffle, and Piney arrives with a truck, which he was going to use to carry Tig's broken bike. Piney, Jax, Half-Sack, Chibs and Happy go to the motel to rescue Tig. The flatbed of the truck crashes into the motel room where Tig is being kept, and he makes his escape. Gemma keeps watch on Weston, and she finds him at a vulnerable moment, at one of the port-a-potties at the building site. She pulls a gun out and aims directly at him, but then Weston receives a call from his kid. Gemma suddenly can't go through with pulling the trigger. Later Unser returns the gun he took from Gemma, telling her that he's going to protect her. The great SAMCRO gun exchange happens, and at the after-party, the crew worries about the growing rift between Clay and Jax, and whether the two can ever see eye to eye without beating each other senseless. Clay approaches Jax and again confronts him about questioning his orders. Jax then tells Clay that he needs to fix his mistake: killing Donna when he was supposed to go for Opie. Clay threatens Jax with death if he ever brings up Donna again. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (credit only) * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars * Adam Arkin as Ethan Zobelle Guest stars * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes * Callard Harris as Edmond Hayes * Henry Rollins as AJ Weston * McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy Co-starring * David Labrava as Happy * Cassandra Braden as Admitting Nurse * David Aranovich as ER Doctor * Joe Rose as SOA Oregon Leader * Josh Latzer as Bounty Hunter * Caroline Choi as Young Clerical Notable Quotes Unser: Charming is a special town. Not many folks take to it. I like to think the town chooses its occupants. The right ones stay…wrong ones disappear. Clay: Where does this go, tomorrow? Next week? Jax: Where's what go? Clay: Your need to undermine my every play. Jax: I got no need to undermine you. Things I call out are about the club. Clay: Nah, about you and me. Jax: Yeah. Maybe they are. Guess I gotta get right with you-what you did. Clay: Yeah. You do. Jax: Well, you got decades of experience. Why don't you tell me how I do that? How I get right with you tryin' to kill a brother behind the club's back and your little trigger boy blowin' an innocent woman's head off? Clay: Well, you're gonna have to figure that out for yourself son. But, I'd do it soon. Cause if you mention Donna or the incident again, I'll kill ya. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Featured Music * Tara Halloway - "The Bottom" * The Obscurities - "Stop Dragging Me Down" * Pearlene - "You Done Told Everybody" * Monster Magnet - "Slut Machine" * The Lions - "Nothing" * The Stone Foxes - "Beneath Mt. Sinai" 204 Category:Season 2